Sobre o conteúdo do socialismo
Cornelius Castoriadis Texto publicado em Socialisme ou Barbarie, nº 17 (julho de 1955). O texto era precedido da seguinte indicação: "Este texto inicia uma discussão sobre os problemas programáticos que terá prosseguimento nos próximos números de Socialisme ou Barbarie". Da critica da burocracia à idéia da autonomia do proletariado As idéias expostas neste texto serão talvez mais facilmente compreendidas se retraçarmos o caminho que nos conduziu a elas. Na verdade, partimos de certas posições nas quais se situa necessariamente um militante operário ou um marxista numa determinada etapa de seu desenvolvimento, portanto, de posições que foram partilhadas, num momento ou noutro, por todos aqueles aos quais nos dirigimos; e se as concepções aqui apresentadas possuem algum valor, seu desenvolvimento não pode ser obra do acaso ou de características pessoais, mas deve encarnar uma lógica objetiva em funcionamento. Descrever este desenvolvimento só pode pois aumentar a clareza e facilitar o controle do resultado final.1 Como muitos outros militantes de vanguarda, começamos por constatar que as grandes organizações "operárias" não possuem mais uma política marxista revolucionária ou não representam mais os interesses dos proletários. O marxista chega a esta conclusão confrontando a ação dessas organizações ("socialistas" reformistas ou "comunistas" estalinistas) com a sua própria teoria. Vê os partidos ditos "socialistas" participarem de governos burgueses, exercerem ativamente a repressão de greves ou de movimentos dos povos das colônias, serem campeões da defesa da pátria capitalista, e até esquecerem a referência a um regime socialista. Vê os partidos "comunistas" estalinistas aplicarem ora esta mesma política oportunista de colaboração com a burguesia, ora uma política "extremista", um aventureirismo violento sem relação com uma estratégia revolucionária conseqüente. O trabalhador consciente faz as mesmas constatações ao nível de sua experiência de classe; vê os socialistas envidarem seus esforços para moderar as reivindicações de sua classe e para tornar impossível qualquer ação eficaz visando a satisfazê-los, para substituir a greve por conversações com o patronato e o Estado; vê os estalinistas ora proibirem rigorosamente as greves (como de 1945 a 1947) e tentarem reduzi-las mesmo pela violência2 ou fazê-las abortar insidiosamente,3 ora quererem impor brutal- mente a greve aos operários que não desejam fazê-la, pois percebem que ela é alheia a seus interesses (como em 1951-1952, com as greves "antiamericanas"). Fora da fábrica, o trabalhador vê também os socialistas e os comunistas participarem de governos capitalistas, sem que disto resulte alguma modificação em sua condição; e ele os vê se associarem, tanto em 1936 quanto em 1945, quando sua classe quer agir e o regime está em situação desesperadora, para interromper o movimento e salvar este regime, proclamando que é preciso saber encerrar uma greve", que é preciso "produzir primeiro e reivindicar depois". Tanto o marxista quanto o operário consciente, constatando essa oposição radical entre a atitude das organizações tradicionais e uma política marxista revolucionária que exprima os interesses históricos e imediatos do proletariado, poderão então pensar que estas organizações "se enganam" ou que elas "traem". Mas, na medida em que refletem, ou ficam sabendo, ou constatam que reformistas e estalinistas se comportam do mesmo modo dia após dia, que se comportaram assim sempre e em toda a parte, outrora, agora, aqui e em outros lugares, eles vêem que não tem sentido falar de "traição" e de "erros". Poder-se-ia falar de "erros" se esses partidos procurassem atingir os objetivos da revolução proletária com meios inadequados; mas estes meios, aplicados de modo coerente e sistemático há dezenas de anos, demonstram simplesmente que os objetivos dessas organizações não são os nossos, e que essas mesmas organizações expressam interesses diferentes daqueles do proletariado. A partir do momento em que se compreendeu isto, não tem sentido dizer que elas "traem". Se um comerciante, para me vender sua mercadoria, me conta histórias e tenta me persuadir que é do meu interesse comprá-la, posso dizer que ele me engana, mas não que ele me trai. Do mesmo modo, o partido socialista ou estalinista, ao tentar persuadir o proletariado de que representam os seus interesses, enganam-no, mas não o traem; eles traíram o proletariado de uma vez por todas, há muito tempo, e, depois disto, não são traidores da classe operária, mas servidores conseqüentes e fiéis de outros interesses, os quais é preciso determinar. Aliás, esta política não aparece simplesmente constante em seus meios e em seus resultados. Ela está encarnada na camada dirigente dessas organizações ou sindicatos; o militante percebe rapidamente e às suas próprias custas que esta camada é inamovível, que ela sobrevive a todas as derrotas e que se perpetua por cooptação. Quer o regime interno da organização seja "democrático" como nos reformistas, quer seja ditatorial, como nos estalinistas, a massa dos militantes não pode absolutamente influir em sua orientação, que é determinada sem apelação por uma burocracia cuja estabilidade nunca é questionada; pois mesmo quando o núcleo dirigente chega a ser substituído, ele o é em proveito de um outro não menos burocrático. Nesse momento, o marxista e o operário consciente esbarram quase fatalmente com o trotskismo.4 O trotskismo oferece, com efeito, uma critica permanente, passo após passo, da política reformista e estalinista há um quarto de século, mostrando que as derrotas do movimento operário - Alemanha 1923, China 1925-1927, Inglaterra 1926, Alemanha 1933, Áustria 1934, França 1936, Espanha 1936-38, França e Itália 1945-47 etc. - se devem à política das organizações tradicionais, e que esta política esteve em constante ruptura com o marxismo. Ao mesmo tempo, o trotskismo5 oferece uma explicação da política desses partidos a partir de uma análise sociológica. Em relação ao reformismo, retoma a interpretação dada por Lenin: o reformismo dos socialistas exprime os interesses de uma aristocracia operária (que os lucros excedentes do imperialismo permitem corromper através de salários mais elevados) e de uma burocracia sindical e política. Em relação ao estalinismo, sua política está a serviço da burocracia russa, desta camada parasitária e privilegiada que usurpou o poder no primeiro Estado operário, graças ao caráter atrasado do país e ao recuo da revolução mundial depois de1923. Havíamos começado nosso trabalho de critica a partir do problema da burocracia estalinista, no seio mesmo do trotskismo. Por que foi exatamente sobre este problema, não há necessidade de longas explicações. Enquanto o problema do reformismo parecia resolvido pela história, como reformismo tornando-se cada vez mais um defensor aberto do capitalismo,6 sobre o problema do estalinismo - que é o problema contemporâneo por excelência e que na prática tem um peso muito maior que o primeiro - a história de nossa época desmentia constantemente a concepção trotskista e as perspectivas que dela decorriam. Para Trotsky, a política estalinista se explicava pelos interesses da burocracia russa, produto da degenerescência da revolução de Outubro. Esta burocracia não tinha nenhuma "realidade própria", historicamente falando; ela era apenas um "acidente", produto do equilíbrio constantemente rompido entre as duas forças fundamentais da sociedade moderna, o capitalismo e o proletariado. Na Rússia, ela se apoiava mesmo nas "conquistas de Outubro", que haviam dado bases socialistas à economia do país (nacionalização, planificação, monopólio do comércio exterior etc.) e na manutenção do capitalismo no resto do mundo; pois a restauração da propriedade privada na Rússia significaria a derrubada da burocracia em proveito de um retorno dos capitalistas, enquanto que a extensão mundial da revolução acabaria com este isolamento da Rússia - do qual a burocracia era o resultado, ao mesmo tempo econômico e político - e determinaria uma nova explosão revolucionária do proletariado russo, que expulsaria os usurpadores. Daí o caráter necessariamente empírico da política estalinista, obrigada a bordejar entre os dois adversários, e dando-se como objetivo a manutenção utópica do status quo; obrigada a sabotar todo movimento proletário desde que este colocasse em perigo o regime capitalista, e obrigada também a compensar em excesso esta sabotagem através de uma violência extrema a cada vez que a reação, encorajada pela desmoralização do proletariado, tentasse instaurar uma ditadura e preparar uma cruzada capitalista contra "os restos das conquistas de Outubro". Assim, os partidos estalinistas estavam condenados a uma alternância de aventureirismo "extremista" e de oportunismo. Mas nem esses partidos nem a burocracia russa podiam permanecer assim indefinidamente suspensos no ar; na ausência de uma revolução, dizia Trotsky, os partidos estalinistas assimilar-se- iam cada vez mais aos partidos reformistas e comprometidos com a ordem burguesa, enquanto a burocracia russa seria derrubada, com ou sem intervenção militar estrangeira, em proveito de uma restauração do capitalismo. Trotsky havia associado este prognóstico ao desfecho da Segunda Guerra Mundial, que, como se sabe, o desmentiu fragorosamente. Os dirigentes trotskistas se deram o ridículo de afirmar que sua realização era uma questão de tempo. Mas, para nós, o que se tornou imediatamente manifesto - já durante a guerra - é que não se tratava, e não poderia se tratar de uma questão de prazo, mas do sentido da evolução histórica, e que toda a construção de Trotsky era mitológica em seus fundamentos. A burocracia russa passou pela prova crucial da guerra mostrando tanta resistência quanto qualquer outra classe dominante. Se o regime russo comportava contradições, apresentava também uma estabilidade não menor que a do regime americano ou alemão. Os partidos estalinistas não passaram para o lado da ordem burguesa, mas continuaram a seguir fielmente (com exceção, é claro, das deserções individuais como existem em todos os partidos) a política russa: partidários da defesa nacional nos países aliados à URSS, adversários desta defesa nos países inimigos da URSS (aí compreendidas as viradas sucessivas do PC francês em 1939, 1941 e 1947). Enfim, fato mais importante e mais extraordinário, a burocracia estalinista estendia seu poder a outros países: quer impondo seu poder em favor da presença do Exército russo, como na maior parte dos países satélites da Europa Central e dos Bálcãs, quer dominando inteiramente um movimento confuso de massas, como na Iugoslávia (ou, mais tarde, como na China e no Vietnã, ela instaurava nesses países regimes tão análogos em todos os aspectos ao regime russo (levando em conta, evidentemente, as condições locais), os quais, com toda certeza, era ridículo qualificar de Estados operários degenerados. 7 Nesse momento, era-se pois obrigado a procurar o que dava essa estabilidade e essas possibilidades de expansão à burocracia estalinista, tanto na Rússia quanto em outros países. Para fazê-lo, foi necessário retomar a análise do regime econômico e social da Rússia. Uma vez abandonada a tática trotskista, era fácil ver, utilizando categorias marxistas fundamentais, que a sociedade russa é uma sociedade dividida em classes, entre as quais as duas fundamentais são a burocracia e o proletariado. A burocracia exerce o papel de classe dominante e exploradora no pleno sentido do termo. Não se trata apenas do fato de ela ser uma classe privilegiada, cujo consumo improdutivo absorve uma parte do produto social comparável (provavelmente superior) ao que absorve o consumo improdutivo da burguesia nos países de capitalismo privado. E ela que comanda soberanamente a utilização do produto social total, primeiramente determinando a sua repartição em salários e mais-valia (ao mesmo tempo em que tenta impor aos operários os salários mais baixos possíveis e extrair deles a maior quantidade de trabalho possível), em seguida determinando a repartição desta mais-valia entre seu próprio consumo improdutivo e novos investimentos, e, enfim, determinando a repartição destes investimentos entre os diversos setores da produção. Mas a burocracia só pode comandar a utilização do produto social porque ela comanda também a produção. E porque ela gere a produção ao nível da fábrica que pode constantemente obrigar os trabalhadores a produzir mais pelo mesmo salário; é porque gere a produção ao nível da sociedade que pode decidir pela fabricação de canhões e de sedas em vez de moradias ou tecidos de algodão. Constata-se pois que a essência, o fundamento da dominação da burocracia sobre a sociedade russa é o fato de que ela domina no interior das relações de produção; ao mesmo tempo, constata-se que esta mesma função foi sempre a base da dominação de uma classe sobre a sociedade. Dito de outra maneira, a essência efetiva das relações de classe na produção é sempre a divisão antagônica dos participantes da produção em duas categorias fixas e estáveis, dirigentes e executantes. O resto diz respeito aos mecanismos sociológicos e jurídicos que garantem a estabilidade da classe dirigente; tais são propriedade feudal da terra, a propriedade privada capitalista ou esta estranha forma de propriedade privada, impessoal, do capitalismo atual; tais são, na Rússia, a ditadura totalitária do organismo que exprime os interesses gerais da burocracia, o partido "comunista", e o fato de que o recrutamento dos membros da classe dominante se faz por uma cooptação que se estende à escala da sociedade global. 8 Disto resulta que a nacionalização dos meios de produção e a planificação não resolvem absolutamente o problema do caráter de classe da economia, não significa de forma alguma a supressão da exploração; elas certamente provocam a supressão das antigas classes dominantes, mas não respondem ao problema fundamental: quem dirigirá agora a produção, e como o fará? Se uma nova categoria de indivíduos assume essa direção, a "antiga confusão", da qual falava Marx, reaparecerá rapidamente; pois esta classe utilizará sua posição para criar privilégios para si mesma e para aumentar e consolidar estes privilégios; reforçará seu monopólio das funções de direção, tendendo a tornar sua dominação mais total e mais difícil de ser colocada em causa; ela se inclinará a assegurar a transmissão destes privilégios a seus descendentes etc. Com relação à argumentação de Trotsky, para quem a burocracia não é classe dominante porque os privilégios burocráticos não são transmissíveis hereditariamente, basta lembrar: 1º) que a transmissão hereditária não é absolutamente um elemento necessário da categoria classe dominante; 2º) que, de fato, o caráter hereditário de membro da burocracia (não certamente de tal situação burocrática particular) é evidente; basta uma medida como a não-gratuidade do ensino secundário (estabelecida em 1936), para instaurar um mecanismo sociológico inexorável que assegura que somente os filhos de burocratas poderio ingressar na carreira burocrática. Além de tudo isto, o fato de que a burocracia queira tentar (através de bolsas de estudo ou de seleção por "mérito absoluto") atrair para si os talentos que nascem no seio do proletariado ou do campesinato, não somente não contradiz mas sobretudo confirma o seu caráter de classe exploradora; mecanismos análogos existiram desde sempre nos países capitalistas e sua função social é de revigorar através de sangue novo a classe dominante, de melhorar em parte as irracionalidades que resultam do caráter hereditário das funções dirigentes e de mutilar as classes exploradas corrompendo os seus elementos mais bem dotados. É fácil perceber que não se trata aqui de um problema particular da Rússia ou dos anos 1920. Pois o problema se põe para o conjunto da sociedade moderna, independentemente mesmo da revolução proletária; ele é apenas uma outra expressão do processo de concentração das forças produtivas. O que é que cria, efetiva- mente, a possibilidade objetiva de uma degenerescência burocrática da revolução? E o movimento inexorável da economia moderna, sob a pressão da técnica, em direção a uma concentração cada vez mais elevada do capital e do poder, a incompatibilidade do grau de desenvolvimento atual das forças produtivas com a propriedade privada e o mercado como modo de integração das empresas. Este movimento se traduz por uma gama de transformações estruturais nos países capitalistas ocidentais, a respeito das quais não podemos nos estender aqui. Basta lembrar que elas se encarnam socialmente numa nova burocracia, tanto burocracia econômica quanto burocracia do trabalho. Ora, ao fazer tabula rasa da propriedade privada, do mercado etc., a revolução pode se ela parar ai facilitar a via da concentração burocrática total. Vê-se pois que, longe de ser desprovida de realidade própria, a burocracia personifica a última fase do desenvolvimento do capitalismo. Em conseqüência, tornava-se evidente que o programa da revolução socialista e o objetivo do proletariado não podiam mais ser simplesmente a supressão da propriedade privada, a nacionalização dos meios de produção e a planificação, mas a gestão operária da economia e do poder. Fazendo um retrospecto da degenerescência da revolução russa, constatávamos que o partido bolchevique tinha como programa no plano econômico não a gestão operária, mas o controle operário. Isto porque o partido, que não pensava que a revolução pudesse ser imediatamente uma revolução socialista, nem mesmo se dava como tarefa a expropriação dos capitalistas, considerava que estes guardariam para si a direção das empresas; nestas condições, o controle operário teria como função ao mesmo tempo impedir os capitalistas de organizar a sabotagem da produção, controlar seus lucros e a disposição do produto das empresas, e constituir uma "escola" de direção para os operários. Mas esta monstruosidade sociológica de um pais onde o proletariado exerce sua ditadura através de sovietes e do partido bolchevique, e onde os capitalistas mantêm a propriedade e a direção das empresas não podia durar; nos lugares onde os capitalistas não fugiram, foram expulsos pelos operários que assumiram ao mesmo tempo a gestão das empresas. Esta primeira experiência de gestão operária durou pouco; não podemos aqui entrar na análise deste período (muito obscuro e sobre o qual existem poucas informações) da revolução russa a, nem dos fatores que determinaram a passagem rápida do poder nas fábricas para as mios de uma nova classe dirigente: estado de atraso do país, fraqueza numérica e cultural do proletariado, deterioração do aparelho produtivo, longa guerra civil de uma violência sem precedentes, isolamento internacional da revolução. Há um único fator cuja ação durante este período queremos destacar: a política sistemática do partido bolchevique foi, na prática, contrária à gestão operária e inclinou-se, desde o início, a instaurar um aparelho próprio de direção da produção, responsável unicamente perante o poder central, ou seja, afinal de contas, o Partido. Isto em nome da eficácia e das necessidades imperiosas da guerra civil. Se esta política era a mais eficaz mesmo a curto prazo, resta ainda saber; em todo caso, lançava os fundamentos da burocracia. Se a direção da economia escapava assim ao proletariado, Lenin pensava que o essencial era que a direção do Estado lhe fosse conservada pelo poder soviético; que, de outro lado, a classe operária, participando da direção da economia pelo controle operário, sindicatos etc. "aprenderia" gradualmente a gerir. Todavia, uma evolução impossível de reconstituir, mas irresistível, tornou rapidamente inamovível a dominação do partido bolchevique nos sovietes. A partir desse momento, o caráter proletário de todo o sistema estava ligado ao caráter proletário do partido bolchevique. Poder-se-ia mostrar facilmente que, nestas condições, o partido, minoria estritamente centralizada e monopolizando o exercício do poder, não poderia nem mais possuir um caráter proletário no sentido forte deste termo, e deveria forçosamente se separar da classe de onde havia saído. Mas não é necessário ir tio longe. Em 1923, "o partido contava 350000 membros: 50000 operários e 300000 funcionários. Não era mais um partido operário, mas um partido de operários que se tornaram funcionários".9 Reunindo a "elite" do proletariado, o partido havia sido levado a instalar esta elite nos postos de comando da economia e do Estado; nestes postos, ela só devia prestar contas ao partido, ou seja, a ela mesma. O "aprendizado" da gestão pela classe operária significava simplesmente que um certo número de operários, aprendendo as técnicas de direção, saiam de sua posição e passavam para o lado da nova burocracia. Com a existência social dos homens determinando sua consciência, os membros do partido doravante iriam agir não segundo o programa bolchevique, mas em função de sua situação concreta de dirigentes privilegiados da economia e do Estado. A jogada estava feita, a revolução estava morta e, se há algo espantoso, é exatamente a subseqüente lentidão da consolidação da burocracia no poder. 10 As conclusões que resultam desta breve análise são claras: o programa da revolução socialista não pode ser outro senão o da gestão operária. Gestão operária do poder, ou seja, poder dos organismos autônomos das massas (sovietes ou Conselhos); gestão operária da economia, ou seja, direção da produção pelos produtores, organizados também em organismos do tipo soviético. O objetivo do proletariado não pode ser simplesmente a nacionalização e a planificação, porque isto significa restituir a dominação da sociedade a uma nova classe de dominadores e exploradores; ele não pode ser realizado com a entrega do poder a um partido, por mais revolucionário ou proletário que este partido possa ser no início, porque tenderá fatalmente a exercer o poder por sua própria conta e servirá de semente para a cristalização de uma nova classe dominante. O problema da divisão da sociedade em classes aparece com efeito em nossa época cada vez mais sob sua forma mais direta e mais nua, desprovida de todas as máscaras jurídicas, como o problema da divisão da sociedade em dirigentes e executantes. A revolução proletária só realiza seu programa histórico na medida em que ele se inclina, desde o início, a suprimir tal divisão, eliminando toda classe dirigente e coletivizando, mais exatamente, socializando, integralmente, as funções de direção. O problema da capacidade histórica do proletariado de realizar a sociedade sem classes não é o da capacidade de derrubar fisicamente os exploradores do poder (o que está fora de dúvida), mas de organizar positivamente uma gestão coletiva, socializada, da produção e do poder. Torna-se desde logo evidente que a realização do socialismo por um partido ou uma burocracia qualquer em nome do proletariado é um absurdo, uma contradição em seus termos, um círculo quadrado, um pássaro submarino; o socialismo não é nada mais do que a atividade gestionária consciente e perpétua das massas. Torna-se igualmente evidente que o socialismo não pode estar "objetivamente" inscrito, mesmo a 50%, numa lei ou numa constituição qualquer, na nacionalização dos meios de produção ou na planificação, nem mesmo numa "lei" que instaure a gestão operária: se a classe operária não puder gerir, nenhuma lei poderá fazer com que ela o possa, e se ela gerir, a "lei" só terá de constatar esta situação de fato. Assim, da critica da burocracia, chegamos à formulação de uma concepção positiva do conteúdo do socialismo: para abreviar as palavras, "o socialismo sob todos seus aspectos não significa outra coisa senão a gestão operária da sociedade", e "a classe só pode se libertar exercendo seu próprio poder". O proletariado só pode realizar a revolução socialista se o fizer de uma maneira autônoma, ou seja, se encontrar em si mesmo ao mesmo tempo a vontade e a consciência da transformação necessária da sociedade. O socialismo não pode ser nem o resultado fatal do desenvolvimento histórico, nem a violação da história por um partido de super-homens, nem a aplicação de um programa que decorra de uma teoria verdadeira em si mesma - mas o desencadeamento da atividade criadora livre das massas oprimidas, desencadeamento que o desenvolvimento histórico torna possível, e que a ação de um partido baseado nessa teoria pode facilitar enormemente. A partir dal é indispensável desenvolver as conseqüências desta idéia sob todos os aspectos. ---- A Idéia da autonomia do proletariado e o marxismo De imediato, é preciso dizer que esta concepção não tem nada de novo. Seu conteúdo é o mesmo daquele da célebre formulação de Marx segundo a qual "a emancipação dos trabalhadores será obra dos próprios trabalhadores"; este mesmo conteúdo foi expresso por Trotsky quando dizia que "o socialismo, ao contrário do capitalismo, se constrói conscientemente". Seria muito fácil multiplicar citações deste tipo. O que há de novo é o fato de querer e de poder levar essa idéia totalmente a sério, e extrair dela as implicações ao mesmo tempo teóricas e práticas. Isto não pôde ser feito até hoje, nem por nós, nem pelos grandes fundadores do marxismo. É que, de um lado, faltava a experiência histórica necessária; a análise precedente mostra a importância enorme que a degenerescência da revolução possui para o esclarecimento do problema do poder operário. De outro lado, a teoria e a prática revolucionárias na sociedade de exploração estio sujeitas a uma contradição crucial, resultante do fato de que elas participam desta sociedade que querem abolir e traduzindo-se por infinidade de aspectos. Apenas um desses aspectos nos interessa aqui. Ser revolucionário significa ao mesmo tempo pensar que somente as massas em luta podem resolver o problema do socialismo e não cruzar os braços por isso; pensar que o conteúdo essencial da revolução será dado pela atividade criadora, original e imprevisível das massas, e agir por si mesmo a partir de uma análise racional do presente e de uma perspectiva que se antecipa ao futuro. 11 Afinal de contas: postular que a revolução significará uma transformação e um alargamento enorme de nossa racionalidade e utilizar esta mesma racionalidade para antecipar o conteúdo desta revolução. O modo pelo qual esta contradição é relativamente resolvida e relativamente recolocada a cada etapa do movimento operário até a vitória final da revolução não pode nos reter aqui: é todo o problema da dialética concreta do desenvolvimento histórico da ação revolucionária do proletariado e da teoria revolucionária. Basta neste momento constatar que existe uma dificuldade intrínseca ao desenvolvimento de uma teoria e de uma prática revolucionárias na sociedade de exploração e que, na medida em que quiser superar esta dificuldade, o teórico - do mesmo modo aliás que o militante - se arrisca a recair inconscientemente no universo do pensamento burguês, mais geralmente no universo deste tipo de pensamento que procede de uma sociedade alienada e que dominou a humanidade durante milênios. É assim que, diante dos problemas postos pela nova situação histórica, o teórico será sempre levado a "reduzir o desconhecido ao conhecido", pois é nisto que consiste a atividade teórica corrente. Assim, ele pode ou não ver que se trata de um novo tipo de problema, ou, mesmo se vê, aplicar ao problema os tipos de solução herdadas. Todavia, os fatores cuja importância revolucionária o teórico acaba de reconhecer ou mesmo de descobrir, a técnica moderna e a atividade do proletariado, tendem não somente a criar novos tipos de solução mas a destruir os próprios termos nos quais os problemas se colocavam anteriormente. As soluções de tipo tradicional que o teórico dará a partir daí não seriam simplesmente inadequadas; na medida em que foram adotadas - o que implica que o proletariado permaneça ele mesmo sob o jugo das idéias recebidas - serio objetivamente o instrumento da manutenção do proletariado no quadro da exploração, se bem que talvez sob uma outra forma. Marx estava bem consciente do problema: sua recusa do socialismo "utópico" e sua frase "uma iniciativa prática vale mais do que uma dúzia de programas" traduziam precisamente sua desconfiança em relação às soluções "livrescas", sempre afastadas pelo desenvolvimento vivo da história. Todavia, permanece no marxismo uma parte importante (que foi crescendo para os marxistas das gerações seguintes) de herança ideológica burguesa ou "tradicional". Nesta medida, existe uma ambigüidade no marxismo teórico, ambigüidade que teve um papel histórico importante; por seu intermédio, a influência da sociedade de exploração pôde exercer-se de dentro para fora sobre o movimento proletário. O caso analisado acima oferece um exemplo dramático da aplicação, na Rússia, de soluções eficazes tradicionais ao problema da direção da produção; as soluções tradicionais foram eficazes no sentido de que trouxeram de volta o estado de coisas tradicional e conduziram à restauração da exploração sob novas formas. Mais adiante encontraremos outros casos importantes de sobrevivência de idéias burguesas no marxismo. E importante no entanto discutir desde já um exemplo no qual aparecerá claramente o que queremos dizer. Como será remunerado o trabalho numa economia socialista? Sabe-se que Marx, na "Critica do programa de Gotha", ao distinguir esta forma de organização da sociedade após a revolução ("fase inferior do comunismo) do próprio comunismo (no qual reinaria o princípio segundo o qual "de cada um segundo suas capacidades, a cada um segundo suas necessidades"), falou do "direito burguês" que prevaleceria durante esta fase, entendendo por isto uma remuneração igual pela mesma qualidade e quantidade de trabalho - o que pode significar uma remuneração desigual para os diferentes indivíduos. 12 Como se justifica este principio? Parte-se das categorias fundamentais da economia socialista: a saber, que, de um lado, a economia é ainda uma economia de penúria, onde, conseqüentemente, é essencial que o esforço de produção dos membros da sociedade seja elevado ao máximo; de outro lado, os homens ainda estio dominados pela mentalidade "egoísta" herdada da sociedade precedente, e mantida precisamente por esta penúria. Há, pois, necessidade de um esforço produtivo o maior possível, ao mesmo tempo em que há a necessidade de lutar contra a tendência ainda "natural" de se furtar ao trabalho neste estágio. Dir-se-á, pois, que é necessário, se se quiser evitar a desordem e a fome, proporcionar a remuneração do trabalho à qualidade e à quantidade do trabalho executado, medidas por exemplo pelo número de peças fabricadas, as horas de presença etc., o que conduz naturalmente a uma remuneração nula por um trabalho nulo e resolve de uma vez o problema da obrigação de trabalhar. Chega-se, em suma, a uma espécie de "salário por rendimento",13 e, segundo formos mais ou menos astuciosos, conciliaremos mais ou menos bem esta conclusão com a critica severa desta forma de salário no quadro do capitalismo. Ao fazer isto, teremos esquecido pura e simplesmente que o problema não pode mais ser colocado nestes termos: tanto a técnica moderna quanto as formas de associação de trabalhadores decorrentes do socialismo o tornam ultrapassado. Quer se trate do trabalho numa linha de montagem ou da fabricação de peças em máquinas "individuais", o ritmo de trabalho do operário é ditado pelo ritmo de trabalho do conjunto ao qual ele pertence - automática e "fisicamente" no caso do trabalho na linha de montagem, indireta e socialmente" no caso da fabricação de peças numa máquina, mas sempre de um modo que lhe é imposto. Conseqüentemente, o problema do rendimento individual não existe mais.14Existe sim o problema do ritmo. de trabalho de um determinado conjunto de operários - que é no final das contas o conjunto de uma fábrica - e este ritmo só pode ser determinado por este mesmo conjunto de operários. O problema da remuneração torna-se, portanto, um problema de gestão, pois, uma vez estabelecido um salário geral, o teto de remuneração concreto (relação salário-rendimento) será estabelecido através da determinação do ritmo de trabalho; esta, por sua vez, nos conduz ao centro do problema da gestão como problema que diz respeito, de uma maneira concreta, à totalidade dos produtores (que, de um modo ou de outro, teria de definir que tal ritmo de produção numa linha de montagem de determinada natureza equivale, como dispêndio de trabalho, a tal ritmo de produção em uma linha de montagem de outra natureza, tanto em relação às diversas seções de uma mesma fábrica quanto em relação ás diversas fábricas etc.). lembremos, se for preciso, que isto não significa absolutamente que o problema se torna necessariamente mais fácil de ser solucionado, mas talvez mesmo o contrário; mas ele é enfim colocado corretamente. Erros em sua solução poderiam ser fecundos para o desenvolvimento do socialismo, pois a eliminação sucessiva destes erros poderiam permitir chegar â solução; ao passo que enquanto se colocar o problema sob a forma do "salário pelo rendimento" ou do "direito burguês", permaneceremos de imediato no âmbito de uma sociedade de exploração. É certo que o problema sob sua forma tradicional poderá subsistir em setores "atrasados", o que não significa que será necessário lhe dar uma solução "atrasada". Mas qualquer que seja a solução neste caso, o que queremos dizer é que o desenvolvimento histórico tende a modificar ao mesmo tempo a forma e o conteúdo do problema. Mas é importante analisar o mecanismo do erro. Diante de um problema legado pela época burguesa, raciocina-se como burguês. Primeiramente, quando se coloca uma regra universal e abstrata - única forma de solução dos problemas numa sociedade alienada - esquecendo que "a lei é como um homem ignorante e grosseiro" que repete sempre a mesma coisa,15 e que uma solução socialista não pode ser socialista se não for uma solução concreta que implique a participação permanente do conjunto organizado dos trabalhadores à sua determinação; esquecendo ainda que uma sociedade alienada é obrigada a recorrer a regras universais abstratas porque, de outro modo, não poderia ser estável e porque é incapaz de levar em consideração os casos concretos em si mesmos, pois não possui instituições nem a ática necessária para isto, enquanto uma sociedade socialista, que cria precisamente os órgão que podem levar em conta todos os casos concretos, só pode ter como lei a atividade determinante perpétua destes órgão. Raciocina-se ainda como burguês quando se aceita a idéia burguesa (que reflete justamente a situação na sociedade burguesa) do interesse individual como motivo supremo da atividade humana. E assim que, para a mentalidade burguesa dos "neo-socialistas" ingleses, o homem na sociedade socialista continua a ser, antes de qualquer outra coisa, um homem econômico, e a sociedade deveria pois ser regulamentada a partir desta idéia. Transpondo assim, ao mesmo tempo, os problemas do capitalismo e o comportamento do burguês para a nova sociedade, eles estão preocupados essencialmente com o problema dos incentivos (ganhos que incitam a trabalhar) e esquecem que já na sociedade capitalista o que faz o operário trabalhar não são os incentivos, mas o controle do seu trabalho pelos outros homens e pelas próprias máquinas. A idéia do homem econômico foi criada pela sociedade burguesa à sua própria imagem; mais exatamente à imagem do burguês, e não certamente à imagem do operário. Os trabalhadores só agem como homens econômicos onde são obrigados a fazê-lo, ou seja, face aos burgueses (que recebem assim o troco de sua moeda), mas não certamente entre eles mesmos (como se pode ver durante as greves e também em suas atitudes com suas famílias; de outro modo, há muito tempo não haveria mais operários). Seria correto dizer que eles agem assim em relação ao que lhes "pertence" (família, classe etc.), pois dizemos precisamente que eles agirão assim em relação a tudo, quando tudo lhes "pertencer". Seria ainda um mal-entendido pretender que a família está ai, visível, enquanto o "tudo" é uma abstração - pois o tudo do qual falamos é concreto, começa com os outros operários da seção, da fábrica etc. ---- A gestão operária da produção Uma sociedade sem exploração só é concebível, como vimos, se a gestão da produção não estiver mais localizada numa categoria social, ou seja, se a divisão estrutural da sociedade em dirigentes e executantes for abolida. Vimos igualmente que a solução do problema colocado desta forma só pode ser dada pelo próprio proletariado. Não é somente que nenhuma solução teria valor, não poderia nem mesmo ser realizada simplesmente, se não fosse reinventada pelas massas de uma maneira autônoma; nem que o problema esteja colocado numa escala que torna a cooperação ativa de milhões de indivíduos indispensável à sua solução. Mas sim que, por sua própria natureza, a solução do problema da gestão operária não cabe numa fórmula, ou, como já dissemos, que a única lei verdadeira que a sociedade socialista conhece é a atividade determinante perpétua dos organismos gestionários das massas. As considerações que se seguem não visam pois "resolver" teoricamente o problema da gestão operária - o que seria ainda uma vez uma contradição nos termos - mas esclarecer os dados do problema. Visamos somente dissipar mal-entendidos e preconceitos largamente difundidos, mostrando como o problema da gestão não se coloca, e como ele se coloca. Se julgamos que a tarefa essencial da revolução é uma tarefa negativa, a abolição da propriedade privada - que pode, efetivamente, ser realizada por decreto -, podemos pensar a revolução como que centrada sobre a "tomada do poder", logo, como um momento (que pode durar alguns dias e ser, a rigor, seguido de alguns meses ou anos de guerra civil) no qual os operários, tomando o poder, expropriam de direito e de fato os proprietários das fábricas. E, neste caso, seremos levados efetivamente a dar uma importância capital à "tomada do poder" e a um organismo construído exclusivamente para este fim. De fato, é assim que se passam as coisas durante a revolução burguesa. A sociedade nova está toda preparada no seio da antiga; as manufaturas concentram patrões e operários, as taxas que os camponeses pagam aos proprietários das terras são destituídas de qualquer função econômica, assim como os proprietários são destituídos de toda função social. Nesta sociedade, na verdade burguesa, subsiste apenas uma casca de feudalismo. Uma Bastilha derrubada, algumas cabeças cortadas, uma noite de agosto, eleitos (entre os quais muitos advogados) redigindo Constituições, leis e decretos - e pronto. Faz-se a revolução, fecha-se um período histórico e abre-se um outro. E verdade que pode acontecer uma guerra civil: a redação dos novos códigos levará alguns anos, a estrutura da administração assim como a do exército sofrerão transformações importantes. Mas o essencial da revolução está feito antes da revolução. É que, na verdade, a revolução burguesa é apenas pura negação no que se refere ao domínio econômico. Ela se baseia sobre o que já existe, limita-se a levar à legalidade um estado de fato, suprimindo uma superestrutura já irreal em si mesma. Suas limitadas construções afetam apenas esta superestrutura; a base econômica cuida de si mesma. Quer antes quer após a revolução burguesa, Q capitalismo se propaga pela própria força de suas leis pelo campo da produção mercantil que encontra diante de si. Não existe nenhuma relação entre este processo e o processo da revolução socialista. Esta não é uma simples negação de certos aspectos da ordem que a precedeu; ela é essencialmente positiva. Deve construir seu regime - não construir fábricas, mas construir novas relações de produção, das quais o desenvolvimento do capitalismo fornece apenas pressuposições. Perceberemos melhor isto relendo a passagem na qual Marx descreve a "Tendência histórica da acumulação capitalista". Pedimos desculpas por citarmos um grande trecho desta passagem: "... Desde que o modo de produção capitalista se basta a si mesmo, tomam uma nova forma a socialização progressiva do trabalho e a transformação consecutiva da terra e dos outros meios de produção em meios de produção comuns, porque são socialmente explorados, e, em seguida, a expropriação dos proprietários privados. Esta expropriação se faz através do jogo das leis imanentes da própria produção capitalista pela centralização do capital. Cada capitalista elimina muitos outros. Junto com esta centralização, ou expropriação de muitos capitalistas por alguns deles, se desenvolvem a forma cooperativa do processo de trabalho numa escala cada vez maior, a aplicação racional da ciência à técnica, a exploração sistemática do solo, a transformação dos meios particulares do trabalho em meios que s6 podem ser utilizados em comum, a economia de todos os meios de produção pela sua utilização como meios de produção de um trabalho social combinado, a entrada de todos os povos na rede do mercado mundial e, conseqüentemente, o caráter internacional do regime capitalista. Na medida em que diminui o número dos grandes capitalistas, que abarcam e monopolizam todas as vantagens deste processo de transformação, vê-se aumentar a miséria, a opressão, a escravidão, a degenerescência, a exploração, mas igualmente a revolta da classe operária que cresce sem cessar e que foi preparada, unida e organizada pelo próprio mecanismo de produção capitalista. O monopólio do capital torna-se o entrave do modo de produção que se desenvolveu com ele e por ele. A centralização dos meios de produção e a socialização do trabalho chegam a um ponto no qual elas não cabem mais no invólucro capitalista, e o fazem explodir. Soou a última hora da propriedade capitalista privada. Os expropriadores serão por sua vez expropriados."16 O que é que existe, pois, da nova sociedade, no momento em que "o invólucro capitalista explode"? Na verdade, todas as premissas: uma sociedade quase inteiramente formada por proletários, a "aplicação racional da ciência na indústria", e também, dado o grau de concentração das empresas suposto nesta passagem, a separação da propriedade das funções efetivas de direção da produção. Mas onde estão as relações de produção socialistas já realizadas no seio dessa sociedade, assim como as relações de produção burguesas existiam já na sociedade feudal? Pois é evidente que estas novas relações não podem ser simplesmente as mesmas realizadas na "socialização do processo do trabalho", a cooperação de milhares de indivíduos no seio das grandes unidades industriais; estas são relações de produção típicas do capitalismo altamente desenvolvido. A “socialização do processo de trabalho" tal como ela se dá na economia capitalista é a premissa do socialismo enquanto suprime a anarquia, o isolamento, a dispersão etc. Mas não é absolutamente uma "prefiguração" ou um "embrião" de socialismo enquanto é socialização antagônica, ou seja, enquanto reproduz e aprofunda a divisão entre a massa de executantes e uma classe de dirigentes. Ao mesmo tempo em que os produtores estão submetidos a uma disciplina coletiva, que as condições de produção são unificadas entre setores e localidades, que as tarefas produtivas se tornam permutáveis, observa-se no outro pólo não somente um número decrescente de capitalistas com uma função cada vez mais parasitária, mas também a constituição de um aparelho separado de direção da produção. Ora, as relações de produção socialistas são aquelas que excluem a existência separada de uma categoria fixa e estável de dirigentes da produção. Vê-se, pois, que o ponto de partida de sua realização só pode ser a destruição do poder da burguesia ou da burocracia. A transformação capitalista da sociedade termina com a revolução burguesa, a transformação socialista começa com a revolução proletária. A evolução moderna suprimiu por si mesma alguns aspectos do problema da gestão considerados outrora como determinantes. De um lado, o trabalho de direção tornou-se um trabalho assalariado, como já o indicava Engels; de outro lado, ele se tornou também um trabalho coletivo de execução.17 As "tarefas" de organização do trabalho que antigamente cabiam ao patrão assessorado por alguns engenheiros, são agora executadas por escritórios que agrupam centenas ou milhares de pessoas, que são elas mesmas executantes assalariadas e avulsas. O outro grupo de tarefas tradicionais de direção, em suma, a integração da empresa no conjunto da economia e, em particular, o "estudo" ou o "faro" do mercado (natureza, qualidade, preço de fabricação demandada, modificações na escala de produção etc.), já havia sido transformado em sua natureza com os monopólios; ele se transformou também em sua forma de execução, porque o essencial é agora executado por um aparelho coletivo de prospeção do mercado, de estudo dos gostos dos consumidores, de venda do produto etc. Isto no caso do capitalismo monopolista. Quando a propriedade privada dá lugar à propriedade estatal, como no capitalismo burocrático (total), um aparelho central de coordenação do funcionamento das empresas toma o lugar do mercado como "regulador" e dos aparelhos próprios de cada empresa; é a burocracia planificadora central, cuja "necessidade" econômica decorreria precisamente, segundo seus defensores, destas funções de coordenação. É inútil discutir este sofisma. Assinalemos simplesmente de passagem que os advogados da burocracia demonstram, num primeiro momento, que os patrões são dispensáveis, pois pode-se fazer funcionar a economia segundo um plano, e, num segundo momento, que, para funcionar, o plano necessita de patrões de outro tipo. Pois - e é isto que nos interessa - o problema da coordenação da atividade das empresas e dos setores produtivos após a supressão do mercado, ou seja, o problema da planificação, está já virtualmente suprimido pela técnica moderna. O método de Leontief, 18 mesmo em seu estado atual19 elimina qualquer significação "política" ou econômica" do problema da coordenação dos diversos setores ou das diversas empresas. Pois permite, se o volume de produção desejada de objetos de utilização final estiver fixado, determinar as conseqüências para o conjunto de setores, de regiões e de empresas, sob a forma de objetivos de produção a serem atingidos por tal unidade num tal espaço de tempo. Permite ao mesmo tempo um grande grau de maleabilidade, porque torna possível, se se quiser modificar um plano em processo de execução, tirar as implicações práticas desta modificação. Combinado com outros métodos modernos 20, permite escolher, uma vez fixados os objetivos globais, os métodos ótimos de realização, e ao mesmo tempo definir estes métodos em detalhes para toda a economia. Em poucas palavras, a totalidade da "atividade planificadora" da burocracia russa, por exemplo, poderia desde já ser transferida para uma máquina eletrônica. O problema só se coloca, pois, nos dois extremos da atividade econômica: no nível mais particular, a saber, traduzir o objetivo de produção de tal fábrica em objetivo de produção para cada grupo de operários das seções desta fábrica, e no nível universal, a saber, fixar os objetivos de produção de bens de utilização final para o conjunto da economia. Nos dois casos, o problema só existe porque há - e haverá ainda mais numa sociedade socialista - um desenvolvimento técnico (no sentido amplo do termo). Efetivamente, é claro que com uma técnica estável, o tipo de solução (senão as próprias soluções que variarão em seu teor preciso se houver modificação) seria estabelecido de uma vez por todas, quer se trate da repartição de tarefas no interior de uma seção (perfeitamente compatível com a permutabilidade dos produtores nas diferentes funções), quer da determinação de produtos de utilização final. Será a modificação incessante de combinações produtivas e de objetivos finais que criará o terreno no qual deverá se exercer a gestão coletiva. ---- A alienação na sociedade capitalista Entendemos por alienação - momento característico de toda sociedade de classe, mas que aparece com dimensão e profundidade muito maiores na sociedade capitalista - o fato de os produtos da atividade do homem adquirirem em relação a ele uma existência social independente, e, ao invés de serem dominados por ele, o dominarem. A alienação é, portanto, aquilo que se opõe à criatividade livre do homem no mundo criado pelo homem; não é um princípio histórico independente, que tenha uma origem própria. E a objetivação da atividade humana, na medida em que escapa de seu autor, sem que seu autor possa escapar dela. Toda alienação é uma objetivação humana, ou seja, possui sua origem na atividade humana (não existem "forças secretas" na história, não existe mais astúcia da razão do que leis econômicas naturais); mas toda objetivação não é necessariamente uma alienação na medida em que pode ser conscientemente retomada, reafirmada ou destruída. Qualquer produto da atividade humana (mesmo uma atitude puramente interior), desde que esteja pronto, "escapa de seu autor" e leva uma existência independente dela. Não podemos fingir que não dissemos tal palavra; mas podemos deixar de ser influenciados por ela. A vida passada de todo indivíduo é sua objetivação naquela ocasião; mas o indivíduo não é necessária e exaustivamente alienado por ela, seu futuro não é definitivamente dominado pelo seu passado. O socialismo será a supressão da alienação quando permitir a retomada perpétua, consciente e sem conflitos violentos, do dado social, quando restaurar a dominação dos homens sobre os produtos de sua própria atividade. A sociedade capitalista é uma sociedade alienada enquanto dominada pelas próprias criações, enquanto suas transformações acontecem independentemente da vontade e da consciência dos homens (inclusive da classe dominante), segundo quase-leis que exprimem estruturas objetivas independentes de seu controle. Não nos interessa aqui descrever como se produz a alienação sob a forma da alienação da sociedade capitalista - o que implicaria a análise do nascimento do capitalismo e de seu funcionamento -, mas mostrar as manifestações concretas desta alienação nas diversas esferas de atividade social e sua unidade intima. É apenas na medida em que se apreende o conteúdo do socialismo como autonomia do proletariado, como atividade criadora livre que se determina a si mesma, como gestão operária em todos os domínios, que se pode apreender a essência da alienação do homem na sociedade capitalista. Não é por acaso, com efeito, que burgueses esclarecidos" e burocratas reformistas ou estalinistas querem reduzir os males do capitalismo a males essencialmente econômicos, e, no plano econômico, à exploração sob a forma da distribuição desigual da renda nacional. Na medida em que sua critica do capitalismo se estender a outros domínios, ela tomará ainda como ponto de partida esta distribuição desigual da renda e consistirá essencialmente em variações sobre o tema do poder de corrupção do dinheiro. Se se tratar da família e do problema sexual, falar-se-á da pobreza que leva à prostituição, da mocinha que se vende ao velho rico, dos dramas familiares que resultam da miséria. Se se tratar da cultura, falar-se-á da venalidade, dos obstáculos que os talentos pobres encontrarão, do analfabetismo. E certo que tudo isto é verdadeiro e importante. Mas isto diz respeito apenas à superfície do problema; e aqueles que só falam disto consideram o homem unicamente como consumidor e, pretendendo satisfazê-lo neste nível, tendem a reduzi-lo a suas funções físicas de digestão (direta ou sublimada). Mas não se trata para o homem de pura e simplesmente ingerir, mas de se exprimir e de criar, não somente no domínio econômico, mas na totalidade dos domínios. O conflito da sociedade de classe não se manifesta simplesmente no domínio da distribuição, como exploração e limitação do consumo; este é apenas um dos aspectos do conflito, e não o mais importante. Seu aspecto fundamental é a limitação e, no final das contas, a tentativa de supressão do papel humano do homem no domínio da produção. E o fato de o homem ser expropriado do comando de sua própria atividade, tanto individual quanto coletivamente. Pela sua submissão à máquina e, através dela, a uma vontade abstrata, estranha e hostil, o homem é privado do verdadeiro conteúdo de sua atividade humana, a transformação consciente do mundo natural; a tendência profunda que o leva a se realizar no objeto é constantemente inibida. A verdadeira significação desta situação não é somente o fato de ser vivida pelos produtores como um sofrimento absoluto, como mutilação permanente; é que ela cria um conflito perpétuo no nível mais profundo da produção, que explode a qualquer ocasião; é também que condiciona um desperdício imenso - diante do qual o desperdício das crises de superprodução é verdadeiramente negligenciável -, pela oposição positiva dos produtores a um sistema que recusam, e ao mesmo tempo pela falta de ganho que resulta da neutralização da inventividade e da criatividade de milhões de indivíduos. Além destes aspectos, é preciso se perguntar em que medida o desenvolvimento ulterior da produção capitalista seria mesmo "tecnicamente" possível se o produtor imediato continuasse a ser mantido no estado fragmentário em que atualmente se encontra. Mas a alienação na sociedade capitalista não é simplesmente econômica; ela não só se manifesta a respeito da vida material, mas também afeta fundamentalmente a função sexual e a função cultural do homem. Na verdade, só existe sociedade na medida em que existe organização da produção e da reprodução da vida dos indivíduos e da espécie - portanto, organização das relações econômicas e sexuais - e na medida em que esta organização deixa de ser simplesmente instintiva e se torna consciente - abrangendo, pois, o momento da cultura. Como dizia Marx, "a abelha, pela estrutura de suas células de cera, causa vergonha a mais de um arquiteto. Mas o que de imediato estabelece uma diferença entre o mais medíocre arquiteto e a abelha mais hábil é que o arquiteto constrói a célula na sua cabeça antes de realizá-la na cera" (Le Capital, trad. Molitor, t. II, p. 4). Técnica e consciência andam evidentemente sempre juntas: um instrumento é uma significação materializada e operante, ou ainda uma mediação entre uma intenção refletida e um objetivo ainda ideal. O que se diz a respeito da fabricação das células das abelhas neste texto de Marx pode ser dito também a respeito de sua organização social. Assim como a técnica representa uma racionalização das relações entre o homem e o mundo natural, a organização social representa uma racionalização das relações entre os indivíduos de um grupo. Mas a organização da colmeia é uma racionalização não-consciente e a de uma tribo é consciente, o homem primitivo pode descrevê-la e pode negá-la (transgredindo-a). Racionalização neste contexto não significa evidentemente a "nossa" racionalização. Numa determinada etapa e num determinado contexto, tanto a magia quanto o canibalismo representam racionalizações (sem aspas). Se, portanto, uma organização social for antagônica, ela tenderá a sê-lo tanto no plano produtivo quanto no plano sexual e cultural. E falso pensar que o conflito no domínio da produção "cria" ou "determina" um conflito secundário e derivado em outros planos; as estruturas de dominação se impõem simultaneamente sobre os três domínios, e, fora desta simultaneidade e desta equivalência, são impossíveis e inconcebíveis. A exploração, por exemplo, só pode ser garantida se os produtores forem expropriados da gestão da produção; mas esta expropriação pressupõe por sua vez que os produtores sejam separados das capacidades de gestão portanto, da cultura - e reproduz esta separação em larga escala. Do mesmo modo, uma sociedade na qual as relações inter-humanas fundamentais são relações de dominação pressupõe e ao mesmo tempo acarreta uma organização alienatória das relações sexuais, ou seja, uma organização que cria nos indivíduos inibições fundamentais que tendem a fazê-lo aceitar a autoridade etc. 21 Evidentemente, existe de fato uma equivalência dialética entre as estruturas sociais e as estruturas "psicológicas" dos indivíduos. Desde os seus primeiros passos na vida, o indivíduo está submetido a uma pressão constante que visa a impor-lhe uma determinada atitude diante do trabalho, do sexo, das idéias, que visa a frustrá-lo dos objetos naturais de seu trabalho e inibi-lo, fazendo-o interiorizar e valorizar esta frustração. A sociedade de classe só existe na medida em que consegue impor esta aceitação num nível importante. É por isto que o conflito nesta sociedade não é puramente exterior, mas transposto para o próprio coração dos indivíduos. Â estrutura social antagônica corresponde uma estrutura antagônica nos indivíduos, e cada uma se reproduz perpetuamente através da outra. O objetivo destas considerações não é somente destacar o momento de identidade da essência das relações de dominação, que estas se situem na fábrica capitalista, na família patriarcal ou na pedagogia autoritária e na cultura aristocrática. É assinalar que a revolução socialista deverá necessariamente abarcar o conjunto destes domínios, e isto não num futuro imprevisível e "por acréscimo", mas desde o início. É certo que ela deve começar de uma determinada maneira, que não pode ser outra senão a destruição do poder dos exploradores pelo poder das massas armadas e a instauração da gestão operária da produção. Mas a revolução deverá imediatamente se dedicar à reconstrução das outras atividades sociais, sob pena de morte. Tentaremos mostrar isto com o exemplo das relações entre o proletariado no poder e a cultura. A estrutura antagônica das relações culturais na sociedade atual se exprime também (mas não exclusivamente) pela divisão radical entre o trabalho manual e o trabalho intelectual, da qual resulta que a imensa maioria da humanidade está totalmente separada da cultura como atividade e participa apenas de uma ínfima parte de seus resultados. De outro lado, a divisão da sociedade em dirigentes e executantes torna-se cada vez mais homóloga à divisão em trabalho manual e intelectual (todos os trabalhos de direção sendo trabalhos intelectuais, e todos os trabalhos manuais sendo trabalhos de execução).22 A gestão operária, portanto, só é possível se esta última divisão tender desde o início a ser ultrapassada, em particular no que se refere ao trabalho intelectual relativo à produção. Isto implica, por sua vez, a apropriação da cultura pelo proletariado. Não certamente como cultura já pronta, como assimilação de "resultados" da cultura histórica; esta assimilação, para além de um determinado ponto, é ao mesmo tempo impossível de imediato e supérflua (em relação ao que nos interessa aqui). Mas como apropriação da atividade e como recuperação da função cultural, como transformação radical da relação entre as massas dos produtores e o trabalho intelectual. E apenas na medida em que esta transformação se realiza que a gestão operária se tornará irreversível. Cornelius Castoriadis, julho 1955 ---- ---- Notas: 1 Na medida em que esta introduçllo retoma brevemente a análise de diversos problemas já tratados nesta revista, permitimo-nos enviar os leitores aos textos correspondentes publicados em Socialisme au Barbarie. 2 A greve de abril de 1947 na Renault, a primeira grande explosão operária após a guerra na França, só pôde acontecer depois de uma luta física dos operários com os responsáveis estalinistas. (3 Ver, no número 13 de Socialisme ou Barbarie (pp. 33), a descrição detalhada da maneira pela qual os estalinistas, em agosto de 1953, na Renault, puderam fazer fracassar a greve, sem se opor abertamente a ela. 4 Ou com outras correntes de essência análoga (bordiguismo, por exemplo). 5 Para os representantes sérios, que se reduzem mais ou menos ao próprio Leon Trotsky. Os trotskistas atuais, contestados pela realidade como nunca o foi nenhuma corrente ideológica, estio num tal estado de decompo sição política e organizacional que não se pode dizer nada de conciso a esse respeito. 6 No final das contas, nossa concepção final da burocracia operária leva também a rever a concepção leninista tradicional sobre o reformismo. Mas não podemos nos estender aqui a respeito desta questio. 7 Ver a "Lettre ouverte aux militants du P.C.I." no numero 1 de Socialisme ou Berbarie (pp.90-1o1). (Atualmente em La société bureaucratique, 1, pp. 185-204.) 8 Ver "Les rapports de production en Russie", no nº 2 de Socialisme ou Barbarie (pp. 1-66). (Atualmente em LA société bureaucratíque, 1, pp. 2O5-283.) a Ver "Le rôle de I'idéologie boichevique..." em L'éxperience du mouvement ouvrier, 2, pp. 395-416, e o texto de M. Bsinton que ai é citado. 9 Victor Serge, Destin d'une révolution (Paris, 1937), p. 174. 10 Ver o editorial do nº 1 de Socialisme ou Barbarie, pp. 27 e seguintes. (Atualmente em La société bureaucratique, 1, pp. 139-184.) 11 Ver 'La direction prolétarienne" no nº 10 de Socialisme ou Barbane (pp. 10 e seguintes). (Atualmente em L 'expérience du mouvement ouvrier, 1, pp. 145-162.) [2 Mostramos, aliás, que esta desigualdade seria extremamente limitada. Ver "Sur la dynamique du capitalisme", nº 13 de Socialisme ou Barbarie (pp. 66-69). 13 O termo não é, evidentemente, utilizado aqui no sentido técnico preciso que possui atualmente. 14 Cf. os trechos de Tribune Ouvriére publicados neste número de Sociallsme au Barbarie (nº. 17). 15 Platão, Le politíque 294 b-c. 16 Le capitaI, tomo IV (trad. Molitor), pp. 273-274. (Pléiede, 1, p. 1239.). 17 Ver o artigo de Ph. Guilaume, Machinisme et prolétariat, no nº 7 de Socialisme ou Barbarie (em particular p. 59 e seguintes). 18 Expusemos alguns conceitos fundamentais deste método no artigo "Sur Ia dynamique du capitalisme", publicado no nº 12 de Socialisme ou Barbarie (p. 17 e seguintes). Ver também Leontief e outros, Studies in the Structure of Amerikan Economy, 1953. (9 Restrição importante, pois as aplicações práticas deste método quase não foram desenvolvidas até hoje, por razões evidentes. 20 Ver T. Koopmans, Activity Analysis of Production and AIlocation, 1951. 21 Ver, sobre a relação profunda entre a estrutura de classe da sociedade e a regulamentação patriarcal das relações sexuais, os trabalhos de W. Reich, The Sexual Revolution (1945), Character Analysis (1948) (trad. La révolution sexueile, Paris, Plon, 1968; Analyse caracténelIe, Paris, PaVot, 1971) e La fonction de l'orgesme (trad. francesa, 1952). Em particular, neste último, a análise da estrutura neurótica do indivíduo fascista (pp. 186-199). 22 Entre os dois se situa a categoria dos trabalhos intelectuais de execução, cuja importância vai crescendo. Falaremos disto mais adiante.